1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to produce tablets, and particularly to a tablet-pressing system having a control computer for controlling and regulating the tablet-pressing device.
2. Technical Background
Advanced tablet presses are capable of pressing up to a maximum of more than 1 million tablets an hour. Tablet press control is performed here via a control or process computer provided for this sole purpose which collects data from measuring points within the tablet press and carries out a regulation of the machine by using the data collected. Further, a separate computer is provided as a service computer. The service computer serves for evaluating operational status data, inspecting production-specific magnitudes, and performing trial runs and the like, for example. As a rule, the service computer is a conventional industrial-use PC which is linked to the control computer via a network. Indeed, the positioning of the service computer relative to the tablet press is restricted by the cable link. In addition, it has been found out that the cable link to the tablet press is a cause of faults which are not correctly identified by an operator or are attributed to the tablet press.
What is needed is a tablet-pressing device which is less vulnerable to faults and admits ease of operation and cleaning.